


Even So

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past versus the present: for the future. [12/29/06]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even So

## Even So

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. It's me again, Margaret. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

The song loses something in the translation, but I included it anyway. 

* * *

Just tell me if you're willing to try. That's all I need to know. I don't care anymore what my friends and family think. I don't care what my pride thinks, either. I can't choose otherwise. I need you, Lex. 

I remember different times, back when we were good together, back when we were friends. I go to the places we used to go to, and relive the words and gestures we lost. I want to come back, the way I left. 

It won't be easy, but I can't not try. Are you still you, if this is me, now? Could I see our past in your eyes, or only our present? 

I'm coming back because I loved you then, and I love you now. A part of me stayed inside of you while I was gone. 

I need that part. I need you. 

Let me come home to you. 

* * *

LAURA PAUSINI, Volvere Junto A Ti 

Volver junto a ti a pesar de mi orgullo//I will come back to you, regardless of my pride 

volver porque s que no puedo elegir//I will return because I know I cannot choose 

recordando ahora das de otra latitud//remembering days at another latitude 

frecuentando sitios donde tu estars//frequenting places where you will be 

repitiendo gestos y palabras que perdimos//repeating the gestures and words that we lost 

volver junto a ti como cuando me fui// I will return to you just as I left 

Tu dime si estas, dispuesto a intentar//tell me if you are ready to try 

de nuevo conmigo, un largo camino//with me a long path 

si an eres tu, si ahora soy yo//If you're still you, if now this is me 

como una cancin sincera y nueva//like a song, new and sincere 

tu dime si estas, si puedo encontrar//tell me if you're there, if I can find 

nuestro pasado en tu mirar//our past in your eyes 

Volver junto a ti, pues te quise y te quiero//I will return to you, I loved you and I love you 

volver junto a ti, para siempre hasta el fin//I will return to you for always until the end 

volver, porque en ti queda parte en mi//I will return because a part of me remains in you 

Al respirar el aire limpio de intranquilidad//to breathe the air free of uneasiness 

al reencontrar tus manos fuerte soplare//on finding your strong hands I will breathe 

no sentirme siempre frgil como ayer//I won't feel always fragile like yesterday 

Tu dime si estas, dispuesto a intentar//tell me if you are ready to try 

de nuevo conmigo, un largo camino//with me a long path 

si an eres tu, si ahora soy yo//If you're still you, if now this is me 

como una cancin sincera y nueva//like a song, new and sincere 

tu dime si estas, si puedo encontrar//tell me if you're there, if I can find 

nuestro pasado en tu mirar//our past in your eyes 

Si ahora eres tu una cancin sincera y nueva//if you are now a song, sincere and new 

tu dime si esta, si puedo encontrar, nuestro pasado en tu mirar//tell me if its there, if I can find, our past in your eyes 

Ya no puedo elegir, volver junto a ti//I can no longer choose, I will return to you 


End file.
